


Tadaima

by liddie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Shinigami!Shiro, Young Lance (Voltron), komainu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: Here's my piece for the Atlas: A Shiro Zine!! You can download the free zine with tons of amazing Shiro content -->here!!I got to collab with the lovely and talentedPy!!!You can find Py's amazing artright here!!💙





	Tadaima

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my piece for the Atlas: A Shiro Zine!! You can download the free zine with tons of amazing Shiro content --> [here!!](https://shancesupportsquad.tumblr.com/post/183127067557/atlas-is-finally-here-there-are-over-100-pages)  
> I got to collab with the lovely and talented [Py!!!](http://pythagoreanpineapple.tumblr.com/) You can find Py's amazing art [right here!!](http://pythagoreanpineapple.tumblr.com/post/183340250067/heres-my-final-piece-welcome-home-for-atlas-a) 💙

* * *

There's a sweet scent on the spring air, like blossoms or fruit. The early morning is a quiet one, dew drops clinging to the leaves that overhang the path of worn stone steps leading up through ancient trees. It’s a peaceful atmosphere that Shiro is happy to preserve. 

At the top of the climb the pathway levels out, a bright red  _ torii  _ gate beckoning Shiro forward, welcoming him back after the nightly patrol. It stands tall and bright against the dark forest, a welcomed and familiar sight after so many years.   


A shift in the air pulls a smile to Shiro's lips. Soon there are two forms bounding toward him from within the shrine grounds, eager paws eating up the distance between them and the  _ shinigami _ .

Shiro grins at their approach, the air within the torii gate shimmering as they pass through it. One pure white and the other pitch black, the  _ komainu  _ greet Shiro with excited barks and wagging tails, their golden eyes shining in the waning moonlight.

Lifting up on its hind legs the dark lion-dog places its paws on Shiro's right hip, mouth open and tongue lolling happily. On Shiro's left the other creature ducks its head beneath his hand, tail wagging as he scratches behind its ears.

“I’m home,” Shiro says, the  _ komainu  _ barking in tandem. They walk on either side of him as they head toward the gate, the dark one bounding after stray leaves every now and then. The ripple of energy beneath the gate leaves static sparking across Shiro’s skin, warm and alive.

As they approach the shrine something causes Shiro to pause, the  _ komainu  _ turning back to look at him. A weak tug slides against his conscious, the familiar calling of a lost soul. Tilting his head he listens, feeling the soul echo like a distress call across the distance.

Shiro cannot ignore the aura of fear that saturates the soul and so he goes, the scenery passing by in a blur. Each step takes him further from the shrine but closer to the soul he is compelled to help cross over.

When he gets to the scene of the accident there are already three other  _ shinigami  _ there. A bus has been overturned onto its side and there are sirens in the distance, the sounds around him muted. The pull of souls in need is dissipating and Shiro watches a dark-haired  _ shinigami  _ press the pommel of their sword to the forehead of a lingering soul, sending it peacefully to the afterlife.

The  _ shinigami  _ stands and gives Shiro a nod while sheathing the sword at their side.

Two of the other  _ shinigami  _ flicker out of view and Shiro turns to watch another ambulance barreling down the street. He looks down when something brushes against his leg and sees a ghostly form of the white  _ komainu  _ at his side.

The creature is staring at a spot a dozen yards from the bus. When Shiro looks he sees the shadowy form of the second lion-dog nosing at something half hidden behind a parked vehicle.

“He is stuck in-between,” the dark-haired  _ shinigami  _ calls out to Shiro, making him pause. “He is none of our concern.” Shiro's gray eyes lock with deep plum and he nods to the other  _ shinigami _ , watching him flicker away.

The  _ komainu  _ leaves his side to join its other half, a soft whine slipping from the creature.

As Shiro approaches he finds the soul of a child, the red thread connecting him to the world of the living dull but still tethered to his chest. The boy's breathing hitches as he cries, palms pressed to his eyes as tears leak down his cheeks. An aura of fear is thick around him, pinpointing him as the soul that had called to Shiro. 

There's blood at his hairline, trickling slowly down the side of his face. His cheek is scraped up and the back of his shirt has been ruined by a large, starburst burn mark spread across his skin, although he doesn't seem to notice any of these wounds.

At the moment the boy is neither living or dead, only frightened and alone.

The  _ komainu  _ noses at the boy’s good cheek and he lowers his hands, wiping at his tears and sniffing loudly. “Puppy?”

The dark  _ komainu  _ licks a stripe up the child's cheek and it makes him giggle, the sound so full of life. The two guardian beasts crowd in close for pets and scratches behind their ears, their unnatural glow going unnoticed by the boy. Slowly the dark aura is beginning to meld to a startling blue.

“Are you lost?” Shiro asks softly as he approaches. 

The boy looks up, his blue eyes widening. He wipes an arm across his face to clear away the lingering tears stuck to his eyelashes like dewdrops. For a moment he hesitates, glancing around before finally letting his eyes resettle on Shiro. “Uh huh. Everything’s fuzzy.” His eyes begin to water again. “I can’t find Mama.” 

In a show of emotion deemed unusual by his kind Shiro crouches beside the boy and reaches out to brush the tears away before they can fall. “There is no need for tears.” 

The boy hiccups but nods, sniffing loudly and biting his bottom lip. “Big boys don’t cry.” 

“Everyone is allowed to cry,” Shiro corrects gently. “But you are not as lost as you seem. Will you let me help you?”

Without hesitation the boy nods. The  _ komainu  _ step back as he gets to his feet, though they remain close and nuzzle at his hands and sides. Their playful antics pull more laughter from the boy. 

Offering his hand Shiro smiles when the boy takes it with his own. The red thread attached to his chest flares briefly at their contact, glowing brighter now. The boy offers a smile to Shiro, then turns his attention to the  _ komainu  _ at his side, hand resting on the creature’s back and petting through soft fur. 

They walk only a few steps before Shiro finds it. With the guardians keeping the boy plenty entertained Shiro steps away and allows his short-sword to manifest, then presses the small symbol on the pommel to the forehead of empty body lying on the ground. It glows golden, the thread extending  from the chest illuminating in a vivid shade of red. 

Dispelling the short sword and turning around Shiro motions toward the child with a smile. “Are you ready to find your mother?” Giving the guardians one last good scratch behind their ears the boy nods. “Close your eyes,” Shiro says when the boy takes his hand again. 

He does, and Shiro guides him down to sit until his soul overlaps his body and settles back into it fluidly. The red thread disappears and Shiro watches the slow rise and fall of the child’s chest. He makes a motion with his hand and the  _ komainu  _ take off toward the flurry of frantic activity that begins to sharpen. 

Reaching out Shiro slides his thumb over the glowing mark, watching as it sinks into the boy’s skin. Getting to his feet Shiro glances around but the souls are quiet, either already released or still tucked away inside the bodies they belong in. 

A few moments later someone rushes from the second ambulance and heads over to Shiro. Unable to see the lingering  _ shinigami  _ the paramedic ignores him completely as he kneels down beside the boy. Seconds later he calls out suddenly. 

“I need a stretcher over here!” 

Whistling sharply Shiro watches the two  _ komainu  _ reluctantly leave the boy’s side. They make their way toward him and pause to stand at his side. “Let’s go home,” Shiro says, scratching behind sleek ears.

Turning away from the scene Shiro closes his eyes and lets the glow of the  _ torii  _ gate lead him back home, the old shrine welcoming them with glowing lanterns.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
